


I'm not finished.

by amazingstamina



Category: JschlattLIVE
Genre: Blood Kink, College, Confessions, Consensual Non-Consent, Drunken Flirting, Dubious Consent, F/M, House Party, Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), JschlattLIVE - Freeform, Kinks, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Revenge Sex, Roommates, Rough Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex, Sexual Content, cocky bastard, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingstamina/pseuds/amazingstamina
Summary: Schlatt lives with a girl. Sometimes, they stream together. But these days, they tend to fuck.Hey!! A few of you have asked me to put some kind of warning on this fanfic, soPLEASE be aware that this story is based off NOTHING and kinda very toxic. Schlatt is NOT at all like how I'm portraying him. If any of the tags trigger you, please don't read it :))THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 6K HITS!!!!!!! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!!! i know I said this 2ks ago, but I'll be posting soon, I promise! College has been a pain in the ass!!Thanks again!!!
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 46
Kudos: 367





	1. Then do it.

**Author's Note:**

> also english ain't my first tongue so please bear with me
> 
> LMAO IS HIS NAME EVEN JONATHAN

"Schlatt, if you don't shut the fuck up I'm kicking you out the call."

-"I'm the only thing keeping your average viewers high bitch, you can't get rid of me."

Oh yeah?

Without missing a beat, I switched tabs from Minecraft to Discord. I clicked on J's icon and removed him from the private channel. Seconds passed before I finally heard a muffled scream coming out of his room.

-"YOU FUCKING SLUT, YOU CAN COME SUCK ON MY GOD DAMN DICK"

I let out a laugh, certain that my mic had picked up Schlatt's words. My eyes aimed at my second computer screen, waiting for the chat's delayed reaction, I couldn't notice the broad figure approaching behind me, concealed in the feedback of my webcam.

When my subscribers finally notified me, it was already too late. I turned around, only for my face to hit the silhouette's tough chest, whilst his hands rudely took control of my computer mouse. I gave out a gasp, my own hand achingly stuck under his. As he moved swiftly and intertwined his fingers with mine, he effortlessly got ahold of my PC, and my lit up screen, the only light that illuminated my room, hastily shut off.

"Jonathan!"

Even in the darkness, the result of him turning off my computer, I could tell it was him, just by the musky aura that surrounded him everywhere he went. He smelled of sweet, sugary cereals with a touch of cologne, or even alcohol. It was also undeniably him, by the useless, blunt cogency he'd often use on me.

-"Fuck off."

before I could talk back, he was already flaunting his back, promptly leaving the scene, his extensive shoulders taking up most of the doorframe's room. Unlike before, his cheeky tone had been replaced by a harsh intonation. Shaken by what just had happened, I, nonetheless, jumped over to Twitter to apologize to the fans who had been watching me stream the whole night. While typing my mea culpa, I recalled the words he had used against me.

J was right, the only reason I had gained so many followers was because he had introduced me to his own fanbase, many months ago. Since then, I had grown my own channel, with my own supporters, but I always made more money when Schlatt were a part of my videos. And as much as I did not mind having a smaller audience than him, it was uncalled-for to blantantly say it while broadcasting.

I shook my head and let myself fall on my bed, unsure of what to do next. I laid on my stomach and instinctively unlocked my phone, my fingers moving subsconsciously to the TikTok app.

An hour passed before I got up, thirsty. I dragged my feet to the bathroom, walking by Schlatt's room. Curious, I pressed my ear against the closed door, hoping to guess what he was up to. I could hear something faint, but couldn't figure it out. He wasn't streaming, it was too late to scream. No, he was probably playing games, or editing one of his YouTube videos.

I went on to the washroom and drank straight from the faucet. While wiping my mouth with my sleeve, I felt an urge to go up to J and tell him about what a jerk he had been. I speed walked to his bedroom, my hand reaching for the doorknob. As I opened the door, I just could not believe what my eyes were witnessing.

Jonathan was sitted on his bed, his back resting on the wall, most of his body hidden by his covers. Our eyes did not meet right away, as his mind was someplace else. His face was tense, and his mouth was half open. his hair was roughly sitting on his beading forehead, and his eyes were closed, making him completely unaware of my presence. Even though his hands were masked by the laptop resting on his thighs, I could guess what he was up to. He was panting, and as he softly groaned, I held my breath.

Schlatt was jerking off.

Having completely forgotten as to why I was in his room in the first place, my disgust quickly turned into fascination. His rosy cheeks and his muted whines completely clashed against the brash persona he'd put up for his online career and in his day to day life. Jonathan looked vulnerable, and I knew I'd probably never see him that way again, well, not intentionally. 

Actually, contemplating him like that would change my impression of him forever. I had heard him watch porn quite a few times, it wasn't new to me, but that, he did not know, just like he didn't know I was watching him this very instant. 

At this point, I was captivated. Thoughts were racing in my brain, enough to make me forget how long I had been standing in his room. He was lasting a relatively long time, and that thought made me shiver. Was it of excitement? I couldn't tell. The thought of it alone was enough to bring me back to reality. I was not attracted to him. I wasn't. I had to leave his room and make it brief, or else, our relationship would resolve into something I just couldn't imagine yet, but it wouldn't be good.

And so I tried to flee quietly, turning my back on him, my hand on my mouth, but the exclamation coming from behind made me believe I had screwed up. As I ran for the door, it quickly shut on me, Schlatt's left hand firmly holding it closed. 

-"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

It's like I had something stuck in my throat, I simply couldn't answer him. He was angry, and I could hear him breathe raspily, his body towering mine, his mouth close to my ear. 

I was stuck. 

"Dude, I swear I saw nothing I was just looking for my charger-

-Yeah fucking right you were."

He pushed his heavy body against mine, my face still facing the exit. I was now caught in between what felt like two brickwalls. Now scared, I was looking for words that would calm him, but none of it came to mind. My lack of response annoyed him even more, and so he squeezed me tighter. 

A lonesome word escaped my throat.

"Please.."

Out of anger, he punched the wall right next to me, leaving his hand against the concrete. I could tell it had hurt as his fist only clenched more.

-"I didn't get to finish."

It took me an instant to comprehend what he meant, but when I finally got it, my heart sank. I tried to move, only to finally notice his hardness pressing on my lower back. He wasn't finished. 

J had never acted this way before. Sure, he was bold, always making cruel and perverted jokes, but never he had once layed his hands on me.

While my deepest desire was to rewind time to the point of never getting up for a drink, a small part of me wanted to stop fighting against what was currently happening. My cheeks were now flustered, and I could feel a heatwave ascending through my frame. Although I did not want him, my body was craving it. 

Still putting his weight onto me, he slowly let go of the door and layed his hand on my hipbone, roughly caressing me. I fluttered, but let him anyway. I could feel his harshness in every move he made. He wasn't being kind, he just wanted me to pay. That sole concept made my heart race, and I couldn't decipher if my body was telling me to escape, or to let go. 

Schlatt slowly made his way under my shirt, his hand ascending to my bra. He cupped my boob and launged his other hand on my thigh, grasping the inner side of it. He ultimately lowered his head into my neck, letting out a supressed cuss, his lips brushing my jawline, his beard grazing against it. I waited for a kiss that never happened. Instead, he nibbled on my skin, finding pleasure in knowing that they'd remain for days. 

While marking me, his fingers grew closer to my nipple, while sliding his other hand in my pajama shorts. As a result, I bit my lip, apprehending his reaction to my already hard nipples and damped underwear. 

-"You're a fucking freak.."

As opposed to the last words he had spoken to me, this time, I couldn't tell if he was repulsed or satisfied. Taking my state for a yes, he proceeded to rub my nipple in between his thumb and middle finger, stroking my front lazily, over my panties. He was good at it.

I wanted to move, to continue our session on the comfort of his bed, but he seemed against that idea, pushing me even harder on the wall, his weight restraining me, my glance still focused on his bedroom door. 

-"Oh you're not moving, we're doing this here, now."

His keen words shook me to the core. I wasn't ready for anything that was about to come, and he knew that; he was amused by it. Still biting me here and there, he went on with his fingers and introduced them to my entry, gradually fasting his pace, fingering me. The hand that he had on my breasts was now on my collarbone, ready to choke me if he felt the need to. 

At this point, I was really getting a kick out of this. I didn't think about the aftermath, or if I really even wanted him inside of me. I began panting, syncing to his own pace. I even moaned, whilst trying not to, his palm resting on my neck, thinking he wouldn't hear me over his own commotion. That's when he grabbed onto me, leaving my hole to hold me by the face, forcing his damp fingers in my mouth, turning my face towards his, giving me a taste of my own self. 

-"Don't you dare make another noise. You know I won't hesitate to choke you, you dirty bitch.."

He finally took out his thumb out of my mouth to undress his lower half, his pants already unzipped from his late night session. I did not move, unsure if I had the right to. After he was done with his, he moved on to mine, only lowering them enough to see my bare skin. 

As he was proceeding, I felt some sort of excitement forming in the pit of my stomach. I wanted him to hurry, I wanted to hear more of his husky voice, feel his nude body against mine. I wanted him inside of me real bad. 

Never had I thought about him this way before. To me, he was just my roommate, a college friend, the dumb one to make questionable decisions and bring me down with him. With Schlatt, it was ride or die, but right this instant, it was more ride than die. 

And as much as I wanted this, I could feel we weren't on the same page. He didn't want to fuck me, he just needed to get off. I wasn't his fantasy, he just wanted revenge, and as strange as I felt about it, I was weirdly okay with it. If this was a one time thing, I'd make it a memorable one. 

And so, when I finally felt his member hit my ass, I purposely moaned, just to anger him. He kept his mouth shut, but I felt his hand close down on my throat. 

The angrier he'd get, the better it'd feel. 

He continued guiding his lenghty cock towards my entry, gliding it against my privates, only to tease me. He ultimately lodged it into me, letting out an "oh fuck.." while I whimpered. We stayed this way a few seconds, before he continued pushing it deeper. When I thought he was fully in, he'd surprise me and go even further, without worrying about me. 

I knew I'd be sore tomorrow.

Starting at a slow space, only to acclimate himself, Jonathan quickly gained rythm, groaning within each and every back-and-forth. I decided to let go too, freely moaning, my forearms against the wall. I looked down to see his veiny hands standing on my hips, the joints of his hand coated with blood, the sight of hit only turning me on even more. I wanted to lick his knuckles.

And so I did. Fearless, I grabbed ahold of his wrist, only to get stopped immediatly. He escaped my grip with ease and seized a chunk of my hair before compellingly pulling it. I screamed, making him stop, but not letting go yet.

-"The hell are you tryna do?"

He sounded mad, even more than when I had first caught him. All the courage I had backed up to grab his arm was gone and I was afraid to even answer. I did anyways.

"Your knuckles.."

He raised his hand to his face, thought for a second and later on presented it to me, guessing what I had had in mind. 

-"So you wanna lick it? You want to suck on my fingers, you cum slut? Then do it."

I gladly did what he demanded, getting one more reaction from his side. 

-"You're so fucking gross, enjoying every bit I give you.."

He then carried on and found his pace, which was harsh and brisk. Every one of his thrust was accompanied by a pant or a moan, which sounded like music to my ear. Lost in the act, he didn't even care whether I was making noise or not, so I unlaxed myself again, foundling his hand. 

Things were getting heated. My legs had began to shake, and waves of pleasure were coming on and dispersing through my entire being. He was getting near too, his movements becoming more and more uncontrollable, sloppy. Suddenly, my whole body felt as if it had been hit by a tide of electricity. My cunt began pulsating on his dick, unsure of how much I could take until it was too much.

Blissfully, his member started throbbing, and soon enough, I could feel his cum filling me up. He was groaning, spitting out curses after curses. Still climaxing, he embraced my body, finally pulling me closer to him and not the wall. His steamy torso torso against my back, I could feel the faint outline of his muscles through both of our shirts. 

While it felt like heaven, Schlatt quickly ruined the moment I was having by leaving my side. Overcomed by embarrassement, I pulled back my shorts, turning around to finally look at him. 

He looked a mess. 

His hair was wet, his cheeks were ignited and his eyes were tired still. He acted as if I weren't even in the room. Instead, he took both his hands and fluffed up his hair, relieved, like they were giving him a headache. He finally glanced at me, a an odd smirk drawn on his face, before sitting on his bed. 

I took a step forward, not knowing what he had in mind. I was hoping he'd invite me into his covers, but the look on his face was not in my favour. 

-"The fuck you looking at? I thought you already vanished."

I knew that wasn't true, that asshole only wanted to rub it in. I peered at his bed, wishing he'd let me stay, almost desperate.

-"What. You think you're sleeping in? The fuck not, you're not paying rent for nothing, are you?"

I could feel his insolence through his tone, and as much as I did not want to show it, he really had hurt me with this one. 

I shamefully walked back to my own room, tears pooling in my eyes. I sat in the obscurity, creating scenarios upon scenarios about what tomorrow would be like. And while I was there, distressed, rubbing the hickeys he had left me with, I knew Schlatt would act as if nothing had ever happened, and I knew he'd be content with himself. 

That fucking asshole..


	2. Don't.

It was around 4PM. I was getting ready to spend the evening at the campus' library for a meeting, as I hadn't had a chance to study before.

Actually, that was untrue. I just hadn't been able to study, my mind still full with the event that had happened a few nights ago. The morning following the little session Schlatt and I had had, I was convinced it had all been a bad dream, or a wet one, but when I got out to make breakfast, J was there, enjoying a cup of coffee, holding his mug with the hand that he had hurt himself on the wall. He had a few band-aids on his knuckles, and that's when I knew I had not hallucinated anything. I believe he understood the revelation I had had in my mind, because of the smug look he had given me. As a matter of a fact, my about-turn had made him slightly choke on his beverage from chuckling. He was taking the situation with a grain of salt, whilst I couldn't bare showing my face around him anymore. We had a stream scheduled in the evening and I was already thinking of an excuse to post on Twitter.

And so I had spent the entire day in my room, only going out once I made sure he was out of sight, similar to the days after that. Whenever I'd tweet, he'd reply, and when he'd go live, he'd talk about me obnoxiously loud, making sure I'd hear him.

School assignments were now getting out of hand, and I had to take a breather. My bag was filled with everything I'd need for the night, my makeup was neatly done and my persistant hickeys were concealed so no one could see. I only needed to change clothes, and as I was deciding which bra I'd put on, my bedroom door swung open.

-"Woah, nice rack."

Schlatt was standing there, his hand on the doorknob, his eyes still staring. I was shell-schocked, and before I could even cover myself, he took a step back, gave me one of his infamous cheeky grin and closed the door as fast as he had first opened it. I then snapped back into reality.

"Motherfucker!"

Those were the first words we had exchanged ever since the incident, and of course, it couldn't have had happened any other way. All this time spent avoiding him had lead to him seeing me topless, completely vulnerable.

How was I even supposed to go to my study-session now?

Hastily, I got dressed and left the appartment, infuriated, a defeated look washed over my face. Waiting for the bus, I muttered a curse under my breath after realizing that I should've worn a warmer sweater, the wind reddening my cheeks.

I eventually set foot in the library, only being a few minutes late. I found my colleagues and began discussing our project. Pretending to know what the work was about was a difficult task, but it wasn't nearly as hard as restraining myself from thinking about Schlatt. I'd often have flashbacks of our torrid night, and as much as I hated to give in, I had loved it, and it took me everything not to crawl back to him, desperate for his touch. It was humiliating, but I craved to see the look of his face whilst moaning just once more.

We had been working for a couple of hours when my phone disturbed the table's concentration, ringing loudly. Embarrassed, I answered without looking at who was calling, instantly regretting my decision.

At first, I could only distinguish the sound of someone breathing heavily, and so, worried, I asked if everything was alright.

-"Dude, you have beautiful tits."

It was him. Of course. He sounded like he was panting, and I wondered why, because this guy's ass never left his bed. Unphased by his words, I tried telling him not to bother me, simply to be interrupted again.

-"You're so fucking hot.."

I then heard a grunt, and a slight moan. I covered my mouth, looking around to make sure nobody had heard the fucker. I met eyes with my coworkers, all of them staring with a collective discontent look on their faces, whereas I could pick up what he was doing to himself. He was getting off, again.

-"You're gonna make me come, you tease.."

I whispered him to go fuck himself and hung up. The blood was rushing to my face and I just couldn't phantom a reason to justify what had just happened to my surroundings.

"Sorry.. My.. brother's being a smart ass.."

Yeah, sure.

I reached for my bag, put away my computer and notes, and exempt myself, feeling a headache coming from all the disgrace Schlatt just had put me through. I needed out, and with nowhere else to go, I surrowfully headed back home.

The bus was full, but even with all the commotion happening, I was able to gather my thoughts. He knew where I was, he absolutely knew with who I was spending my evening with and yet he had still decided to fuck with me. Now, I'd have to ghost my colleagues, whom I were certain I'd never work with again. And as much as I was angered by the situation, deep inside, I was almost flattered. I knew how insincere the guy was, so his words should've striked me as shallow, however, a piece of me wanted it to be genuine. I was lacking his touch, I was longing to hear is raspy voice whisper into my ear.

My brains were now only a mishmash, and soon enough, I was on my doorstep, looking for my keys, already overhearing his shouts.

-"WILBUR! GET THE GOLD AND GET OUT ALREADY!"

Oh, he was live.

Knowing he was busy streaming, I sneaked into the bathroom, desperate for a shower.

The water was a bit too cold for my liking, since Schlatt had previously emptied the water heater. I sat under the showerhead, defeated, letting the water run for 20 minutes. I would've stayed longer, but the water had grew even colder. I got out, my feet landing on his used towel.

Now that I was home, I'd have to face him. If only I had been streaming, I could've passed his call as a salacious prank matching his persona, but IRL, he had just sounded like a pervert, and I looked a creep. He had been getting away with too much already and I wanted to show him that two could play at his little game. I'd take advantage of his current position to make him lose his mind; There was no way I'd let him ruin my social intergrity without his going down too.

I turned on the water again and hopped back in, getting wet enough to lather myself in soap. I took my shower gel, only to find the bottle empty. The prick had used it all. And so I took his, shamefully loving the idea of sharing his scent, and got to work. I rubbed the gel all over my arms and neck, creating a layer of sparkly bubbles. I then rinced my hands, took my phone and snapped a few pics of my bare, soapy chest, and proceeded to record a video of my fingers softly pinching my nipples. They had already grown hard, thinking about the effect my work would have on Schlatt.

Once I was finished, I left the bathroom for my room and sat on my bed, questioning my actions. What would he do ? What would he say ? Why was I sending him my nudes, already ? But I collected myself, and reckoned that no matter what I'd do, my relationship with Jonathan would never be the same anyway, might as well have fun with it. I carefully chose the photos I'd froward him and ultimately hit "send". In the heat of the moment, I closed my phone, caught in an adrenaline rush. 

I picked up the sound of his notification in the following instant.

-"Dude, the things she sends me.."

I could hear Wilbur asking to know what I had just sent my roommate, but Schlatt refused immediatly, rambling words under his breath that I couldn't catch, even though my ear was pressed against the wall separating us. 

I stopped eavesdropping and layed on my back, my eyes staring at my popcorn ceiling, letting out a loud sigh. Now, I just had to wait. I didn't know what to expect yet, so my mind could only plot ideas and anxiously throw them away. Scorning my own thoughts, I couldn't prevent myself from fantasizing about how J would react, still. 

If only he could end his broadcast now, he could join me and we'd discuss everything that had happened. It'd be terribly awkward, but we could finally talk again. I'd get lost in his earthy hues while he'd quicken his speech, slightly embarrassed, telling me about how much he had missed my company. I'd confess too, admitting my newborn feelings that had sparked for him. After longing on his lips, we'd finally kiss, and be our most vulnerable selves. 

Fuck. 

I opened my eyes, my own realization completely dazing me. I liked Schlatt, I liked him. I had made myself sick from how I had discovered these hidden feelings. Liking J the easy part, it was admitting it to myself that was a problem. I had had this very obvious fondness for him and I had been so oblivious about it..

We had been roommates for almost a year, in February, and if this unlikely friendship we got had to end, my love for him would remain, for my heart could love him so infinitely. We had learned to live with eachother, and as much as I despised the turn of events that had happened during the week, how I wished to go back in time, before I had accidentally invaded his privacy, I had to fix my mistake. Sending those nudes was a childish move, but if I said sorry, maybe he'd apologize too, and we could go back to normal, or even grow closer..

Before I could end my thought, I overheard him wishing his viewers and Wilbur a good night. He sounded hasty, which was odd, considering he'd usually make his broadcasts' goodbyes last, playing the media donations the chat would send him. He ended the call, and it got silent. I felt bad for spying on him, but the lack of noise tempted me to continue. And until I could figure out why he wasn't being his loud, normal self, my bedroom door flew open. Jonathan was standing there, and I was still leaned up on my wall, painfully aware of how sketchy I looked. 

-"What the fuck?"

I rapidly sat up, having no lies to cover up my actions. 

-"Why d'you do that for, bitch?"

Still looking for a justification, I was now glancing at him, eying him from feet to neck, unable to cross his sight. That's when I noticed a certain tightness around his crotch, a buldge that looked uncomfortable; a boner. He wasn't mad at my nosy ass, he was furious about the photos..

-"Yeah, look at what you did."

Shit, he had noticed. 

I was about to reply when he came forward and put his hands on my shoulders, roughly holding me down. 

-"Nuh-huh, you're not going anywhere. First, you barge in while I'm jacking off, and now you send me your tits? The fuck's going on with you?

-Listen, I can-

-Nah, I don't care."

As he sternly answered, he pushed me on my back, placing his large hands on my thighs to hold me down. 

-"Dude, you're the one who called me while getting off-"

He then towered me and used his left hand to hold my jaw, stucking his index is my mouth to stop me from talking back. 

-"Shut up.."

I could have a vague idea of where this was going, and even though I knew it'd be even harder to go back to normal after this, in the spur of the moment, I couldn't have cared less. 

Schlatt pushed me further away from the side of the bed and turned me around, so he could stand on top of me. I was now laying on the long side of my matress, over my covers. After my shower, I hadn't bothered to dress with more than a long-sleeved shirt and underwear, therefore it was easy for him to access my inner thighs. His head was already in between my legs, sloppily kissing my thighs, his hands roughly resting on my hips. 

My skin already felt like melting, he was teasing me so hard, and I was too nervous to actually ask him to go down on me, but hopeless enough to slightly open up my legs more. He chuckled, amused by how easy I was. 

God he was hot. 

I whimpered slightly once I felt his tongue run against my panties. He wanted this game to last a while, but I was already desperate. I was grasping onto my sheets, waiting for him to roll down my panties so he could get to work. 

Instead, he tucked my wet underwear to the side, holding them with his fingers, and pressed his tongue into my folds. 

I let a cry out as he continued flickering around outside, until he found a spot that sent shivers up my entire body, my mouth dropping as the most exquisite feeling went throught me, my legs closing up on his head. He forcefully pressed them back open.

-"Don't."

As if I wasn't aroused enough, his raspy voice alone could've made me ascend to heaven. Every sense I had were gradually getting overwhelmed. I could recognize the faint scent of his cologne and feel his palms on my shakey legs.

He went back in and I felt a warm suction on my clitoris, which slowly made it swell. At this point, I was rocking my hips greedily, and he did not seem to bother. He was enjoying this too, I could tell by his eagerness, applying a perfect amount of pressure to keep me awashed in arousal, but never quite enough to bring me to climax. I was constantly being washed over by pulsions coming from the pit of my stomach, and he could guess by the continuous moans I was letting out. 

But against all odds, the pleasure suddenly came to an end. I opened my eyes and looked over to find a reason why. 

Schlatt was looking at me with develish eyes and a cunning smile, his hands on my knees, pushing them shut. 

-"What? You gave me a hard on live, I could only return the favour.." 

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before getting up, as I layed there, bewildered. 

Was he actually leaving? 

And as if I had thought out loud, he walked towards the exit, leaving me in complete awe. 

-"FUCK."

I let out a shout, deeply irritated. 

Of course he had done that, it was Schlatt, the biggest brat to walk this earth. How could I even had imagined a different outcome ? I wasn't feeling as hurt as the other night, but rather immensly annoyed. I'd have to finish up what he had started, still feeling oversexed.

And so I jerked off. I didn't last long, and it didn't feel pleasant at all. Appalled by the situation, I only wanted to escape the night and rest, my body completely drained from how good he had treated me before indencently withdrawing. 

Little did I know that while I had been masturbating, he was doing the same thing, still needing to make his arousal go away too. 

I simply slipped under my blanket and stared at the same spot I had beamed at an hour before, waiting for my fatigue to win over me, incontent.

What the hell was I going to do now ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy so chapter 2, am i right !
> 
> Y'ALL DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HAPPY I AM THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY ENJOYING THIS WOW 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HITS, KUDOS AND COMMENTS, ESPECIALLY THE COMMENTS, Y'ALL MAKE ME SMILE SO HARD :]]]]]


	3. Good night.

I woke up scrunching my nose, hoping to fall back asleep, shoving my face into my pillow to escape the bright, morning sun. I was in pure blist, the fresh memories of my dreams seeping through, despite the commotion of New-York' streets. I was caught in the embrace of my mattress and covers, which were shaped to my form, shielding me away from the cold air and the reality that would soon hit me. 

"Yeah, look at what you did."

And quickly enough, his resurfacing words gave my brain no time to shed the sleep from itself. 

Displeased, I slowly got out of bed, looking for my phone. It was on my desk, where I had last placed it. Wondering what time it was, I glanced at my screen. 

"15h02".

I wasn't startled, I had had quite a tiring night, but I was surprised thats J's ever-loud manners hadn't woke me up sooner.

I walked to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of java, not bothering to check if Schlatt was even in the appartment, only to find a scribbled sticky note on the half-filled carafe.

"Out clubbing for the night, leftovers are in the fridge."

We had to go grocery shopping, and he probably just didn't want the food to spoil, but I liked to believe he had thought of me. 

And so I made myself comfortable on our lounge's couch, a warm cup in my hands and a cold slice of pizza resting on my thighs, waiting to be eaten. 

It had been a week since I had had the chance to actually live in our appartment, rather than to seal myself in my room, too anxious to risk walking on Schlatt. I was genuinely missing spending all my time with him, whether we'd cook, play or just chat until the wee hours of morning. When surrounded by our peers, he'd have this fun aura that'd make everyone love him, his charisma making them forget about his cheeky personnality. However, when we were alone, he'd shift into a kinder, softer guy. Instead of upright bullying me, he'd grow more patient, and his smug look would turn into a beautiful smile. He'd still be a brat, that was in his nature, but we saw the funny in everything and that was our bond. 

My mind began to wander away, back to the first time we met. 

I was a fresh undergraduate student, looking for a place with a locking front door and cheap rent, desperate to leave my friend's springy couch, which I'd been crashing on for weeks. 

To celebrate the end of mid-terms, we all had been invited to this guy's place, whom was still unknown to this day. My mere goal was to get utterly hammered, and there wasn't a better place to do so than a stranger's parent's house.

Leaving work late, I had needed to run for the upcoming train, my bottles of liquor clinking against eachother in my backpack. Half an hour later, I had finally joined my friends in this over-crowded complex filled with intoxicated students. The place reeked of weed and the music was awfully loud, enough for the bass to feel like a second heartbeat, but at last, I knew I'd have the time of my life. The kitchen was an open bar and the living room was a dance floor with just enough space for a rock band set, mic included. Everyone was having a blast, and I couldn't wait to get started. 

After many, many shots, I had found myself dancing to an old bop from the 2010's, having lost my friends in the crowd. The girl next to me was pouring her heart and soul into a mic, and once she was finished, I'd happily take her spot and sing a tune myself. I had never been a great singer, but always enjoyed karaoke nights. Once the song was finished, I had tapped the girl's shouder, and as she was handing me the mic, a voice had blarred out from in front of me.

-"Nah dude, it's my turn, you do the drums."

I had now been passed a pair of wooden drumsticks by a lean, cocky boy whom I'd presumed had spend his whole night playing the different wii instruments. 

That's when we crossed paths.

When we first met, he didn't have mutton chops that framed his face, only a freshly shaved beard that'd highlight his jawline. His frame wasn't nearly as broad as now and he'd constantly wear his glasses, which could've given him a distinguished look, only if his short hair hadn't been hidden by a navy blue cap. 

I had been sitting on a sickleling stool for a few minutes now, trying my hardest not to screw up, knowing damn well that this new face I had came upon would definitely not let me see the light of day If I fucked up this song. Luckily, the alcohol had started to kick in and I could feel myself become one with the beat, not missing as many notes anymore.

-"DUDE WE'RE KILLING IT!"

He was right, we had been crushing this game.

One song later, I was getting ready to give up my spot, but this drunken frat boy had other plans. 

"Nah nah, sweetheart, you're staying, I'm tryna beat the highscore.."

And so I had stayed for a few more tracks, feeling my cheeks flush and my hair loosen up, slowly getting in my eyes.

-"Fuck!"

Schlatt, who had been prancing around, shouting lyrics into the mic, had turned back, curious. He had rapidly noticed my issue and had came to my rescue by shoving his hat on my head, in order to prevent my hair from blinding me again. 

Soon, the song had ended, and we looked at eachother with the same satisfaction beaming in our eyes, completely ignoring the other players. Our moment of victory only had lasted for so long, for my friends had eventually found me, making me leave my glory for a break outside.

-"You guys suck!"

Before leaving, I had wanted to get myself a drink, and while looking for an empty plastic cup, I had bumped into a tall lad. Once again, it was Schlatt. He had offered me a shot that strongly smelled of whiskey with a hint of honey. We had made a toast to our crazy performance, which looking back at it, was probably mediocre. And thus, I had completely disregarded the group I was supposed to meet outside. 

We had spent the whole night mixing alcohol and talking out of our asses, flitting from unrelated topics to bits of our lives, each offered drink seeming like a better and better idea. My head was lolling around, and I could hear this tiny voice in the back of my head reminding me that tomorrow, I would feel like shit. Schlatt had noticed and had slowed down his drinking pace, amused by my will to keep up with him. 

At this point, my stomach had began to heave in a sickly way, and only slurred giggles would come out of my mouth. I couldn't even open my phone anymore, for my vision only consisted of blobs of lights and colours. He was getting pretty wasted too, but I had been the one dragged to the bathroom by the other to cleanse my system.

As I was throwing up, this gentleman had taken back his hat and made sure I wasn't dying, snickering from time to time, standing by my side, rubbing my back. He had left once to look for the people I had came in with, in vain.

After a while, I had started to get better. I was still having trouble walking without having to rest on his shoulder, but the buzzing in my ear had stopped. We had finally got outside, leaving behind the deafening music so he could call a cab. 

Once we had gotten in, he had asked for my address. 

-"So, where should I drop you off?"

I had replied by saying I couldn't quite go home.

-"What do you mean?

-Well, I'm kinda couch surfing.."

His stupefaction had made me laugh. 

-"You're telling me you haven't slept in the same place for nearly two months ?"

Again, I had let out a chuckle.

-"Okay.. Well, I got a spare room where you could rest for the night, maybe?"

And that's how we became flatmates.

I had tried to leave, not wanting to bother him, but he had compelled me to stay until I had found a place of my own. Soon enough, one week had turned into three; the rest is history. 

Thinking about it, it had been very odd for me to form a friendship so fast, and if I hadn't met him a second time, that night, he would've stayed nothing but a fun memory.

After eating, I got dressed and went out for the groceries, treating myself to an overpriced coffee on my way back. The sun was setting, and as I was scrolling on Twitter, waiting for my bus, I noticed a few of my fans wonderingd when my next livestream would be, as I hadn't been online for a week. Since J wouldn't be home, I decided to take the opportunity and announced my comeback, which would start at 10pm. In the minutes following the news, Quackity himself had asked if we could broadcast together. That's when I knew my night would be good.

When midnight striked, I was still having a blast on Minecraft, accompanied by Alex, but I knew I'd need a little pick-me-up. I left my room and came back with a piss cheap bottle of white wine I had found in a nearby convenience store. It tasted like pear juice, and quickly enough, I found myself laughing at Quackity's jokes again. 

At around one in the morning, I heard the front door open.

Schlatt was back, and he was drunk. 

I was trying my hardest to ignore him, but he hadn't been two seconds in the house that he was already obnoxiously humming a tune I presumed he had heard at the club. I tried to talk louder to cover him, but it was too late, my viewers had already heard him, Alex too. Entertained, he asked for him to come. I really wasn't feeling it, but I had no reason to refuse since nobody knew about our.. problems. 

I called for his name, apprehensive of how he'd react. 

Not an instant passed before he walked in my bedroom, stumbling. 

-"Huh? Who are you streaming with?"

I answered without turning around, to which he responded by shoving his face near mine, his breath tainted with alcohol, desperately trying to slip a cheesy remark into my headset's microphone. By chance, I successfully muted myself before any catastrophy. 

-"AW COME ON!"

I let out a forced laugh for the camera and lightly pushed him away, to which he did not resist. He lost his balance but caught himself on the wall and left, giggling to himself. 

I thought I had avoided a crisis, but moments later, I heard a thump, then a loud crash and utimately, a scream, all coming from the bathroom. I couldn't help but shout :

-"JONATHAN!"

I left my computer in a hurry and speed walked to the bathroom. When I arrived, I repressed a chuckle, despite myself.

Schlatt had fallen backwards into the bathtub, both his legs hanging out of it. One hand was holding his elbow and the other one was shielding his face, ashamed. I knew he was fine, because I could see his shoulders bounce from trying to restrain a laugh himself. 

Frazzled, but also relieved, I momentarily came back to my broadcast and hastily excused myself before ending the live, fully knowing I'd have to stay by J's side. 

I walked back to the bathroom, this time with a serious face. Even though the situation was laughable, I was tipsy myself, and I knew he wouldn't be as cooperative as I hoped he'd be. I was also unsure of my feelings towards him, afterall, helping him would make me go against all the trouble I had given myself to ignore him in the first place.

-"Dude, are you.. alright?"

I had carefully chosen my words, to which he simply nodded. 

I held out a hand for him to grab onto and tried to pull him back up. It took a few tries before succeeding, as his dumbass legs wouldn't stop giving in. 

Once he was back on his feet, he followed me into the kitchen, where he complained about being hungry.

-"Just microwave yourself a slice.."

He retorded by saying he was too "out of it" to make it.

-"What are you, twelve?"

He glared at me with frowning eyes.

Being childish myself, I mimicked his own look and left the dining area, lacking the patience needed to stay in his presence. I moved along to the living room and stopped in front of the couch, looking outside the bay window that was slightly hidden behind it. We'd rarely open it, even in the summer, because it didn't have a mosquito screen, for it was our exit to our appartment's fire escape.

The first summer I had spent with Schlatt, I had wasted all my evenings there, smoking tobacco while reading a book and listening to mellow jams. Sometimes, he'd come meet me, and we'd play cards and boardgames until we could witness a sky full of stars.

In the mean time, I had practically abandonned my addiction and hardly ever craved a smoke, but tonight, with everything that had happened in the last week, it felt greatly needed. 

So, I traveled back to my room's closest, looked into an old coat's pockets and got outside, on the escapeway, unbothered to put on anything to keep me warm. 

I lit up a cigarette, took a drag and gazed at the sky.

It was velvety black with no stars to be looked upon. The darkness was deep, and if it hadn't been for the lamp posts down by the street, the view from the metal staircase, that resumed into a bland alley, would've disappeared into nothingness. The night was so calm, yet so lively, shifting from nothing but wind, to distant sirens and barks. I had also underestimated the wheather, but my ego wouldn't let me back in. The lights from afar were reflecting on the scarce snowflakes that softly glided around, as if they knew that once they'd touch the ground, they would turn into droplets of water.

Once my throat began to burn, I tossed my smoke away, reaching in my pocket for another one. I turned around to protect my lighter's flame, now facing the window, only to find Schlatt struggling to come join me. It's like he had forgotten how to open it, locking himself in, rather than the opposite. 

I sighed and knocked on the glass, roughly gesturing instructions on how to slide open the bay. He eventually got it and clumsily stumbled out before slicking his hair back and closing the window, leaving a slight crack so we wouldn't get stuck outside. 

I stayed silent, slightly bothered by his presence.

-"Can I have a dugan?"

I nodded and gave him the one I was holding with my mouth. He put it in his and sheltered it, waiting for me to light it up. I repeated the same with my cig and we both went and leaned on the staircase's barriers.

We stayed still for a few minutes, both hypnotized by the crystal snow. Finally, he broke the silence by clearing his throat, probably to say something.

-"So.. Hi. It's been a while..

-Yeah.."

I could see him in the corner of my eye rubbing the back of his neck, uncomfortable.

-"How are you? I.. I would've invited you out tonight but you've been a ghost-sighting all week.. I had fun though! We went to a bunch of clubs and I showed the ladies my moves.."

He proceeded to lazily dance some sort of ugly tango.

-"I'm fine. Busy with school, I guess."

I turned to him, making him understand that I wasn't looking for a fun conversation.

-"Oh, right, school! I didn't know you had stuff.

-I did. Spent yesterday at the library.."

He froze for a second. 

-"You.. Were you alone in there?

-Nah, I was sitting with my team."

He let out an "oh", visibly washed-over by guilt. I replied before he could.

-"Yeah, I do believe they heard you."

We stopped talking for another minute. I was trying to gather my thoughts, and so was he. I was expecting to talk about everything one day or another, but not tonight. 

-"We can't ignore what happened."

He was right.

-"And what happened, Jonathan?"

I was dying to to know his side of the story. 

-"Look, I don't know, okay? I just know I've been missing you."

My eyes widened. Yesterday, I had imagined so many scenarios where he'd say that, and right now, he had just admitted it. Schlatt wasn't the type of person to open up at all, it must've been the alcohol, but since he was being blunt, I decided to act the same.

-"I've missed you too."

I sighed and continued my thought.

-"What are we going to do now?

-Well, do you want to stop?"

He took me by surprise once again. 

Obviously, I didn't want this to end. We had found a new bound, and even though it had had a rocky start, I did want to keep having sex with him. He was attractive in every way, and his touch was electrical. Even in this moment, I'd end our conversation just so I could feel his warm chest against mine. 

But at the same time, I was certain that what I had for him wasn't two-sided. Or was I ? He had just confessed he had been missing me, and he wouldn't have said so if he only wanted to fuck around; he was craving my presence in his day to day life. 

-"No.."

And that was enough for him to make a move. 

He scooted closer and placed his hand on back while still looking forward. I didn't know what little game he was playing, but I wasn't against it. Actually, desperate for him, I was the one who decided to face him before closing my eyes to ultimately kiss him. 

Butterflies errupted in my stomach. 

At first, I thought I had commited my biggest mistake yet, because he had stayed still, stunned-like, but soon enough, his lips started to glide against mine with a newfound passion. He cupped my chin with his hand, in order to press his mouth on mine even harder, softly nibbling on my bottom lip before slipping his tongue into my mouth, teasing mine. 

My heart was going crazy, I could feel it at the tip of my fingers. We had previously never kissed, he had only given me hickeys on my neck and thighs. 

I placed my hands on his sides, deepening our kiss, which was rapidly turning into a make-out session. We both shared the same breath, which was hot and slightly inebrianting, mostly because of the amount of cinnamon whiskey he had drank. Sometimes he'd groan, and I'd reply with the same sound, bewitched by how perfect of a moment we were currently living. 

He had grew even closer, his giant body towering over me, like I was some sort of prey. Instead of holding my face, he was now running his hands on my body, lingering around my ass, before trying to slip his freezing hands under my shirt. I gasped, stunned by the coldness.

-"Is this alright?

-Yes, yes.."

I never wanted our kiss to end, but I didn't know that allowing him to caress me would soon curse our moment. 

While his right hand was on my hipbone, his left one had changed position, slowly teasing my inner thigh. I didn't think much of it, until he tried to unzip my jeans.

-"Oh, no, no no, stop."

I interrupted our kiss and took a step back, glaring at him with a disgusting look. 

-"What's going on ?"

I ignored him for an instant and opened the window, ready to hop back inside. 

-"What's wrong with you ?"

Me ? He was the one who acted like an animal. He was the one who had ruined our kiss!

I crossed back inside, Schlatt following closely behind. 

-"HEY! I'm talking to you."

He didn't sound agressive, just confused, and somewhat annoyed.

As I was trying to leave, he held me by my shoulders, mildly squeezing them before turning me around"

I exhaled, and answered him.

"Why do you always do this!

-What? You kissed me!"

I fleed his embrace and shouted.

"This isn't what I want!

-You just said you didn't want to stop!

-Schlatt, for fuck's sake-

-No, you listen! You keep playing with me, saying stuff and then just fleeing, what the hell's wrong with you?"

I looked at him dead in the eyes.

-"I like you."

Maybe he had raised an eyebrow, but otheriwse, he stood there, emotionless. Or so he looked. I didn't know what he was thinking, but his brain was running at full capacity, I imagined. We held our grounds for what seemed to be the longest seconds of my life, before I depicted a faint, foul grin on his face.

-"Oh yeah?"

He took a few steps forward while fluffing his hair, never losing eye contact. He was frightening.

-"Yeah.

-Mhmh ?"

He grew closer, and I didn't move, only raising my chin to look at him better.

-"I'll give you a reason to hate me.."

In a matter of an instant, he pinned me against the wall, sending burning kisses everywhere on my face, digging into my jawline's skin with his teeth.

At first I was confused, because I had just confessed, and he really didn't look pleased, especially with how he had replied, but I could only endure so much of his teasing that I simply gave in.

I kissed him back, using my hands to play with his hair, sometimes lightly pulling on his curly strands. For his part, he was now playing with my ass, roughly massaging it and stroking my lowerback, giving me tingles. 

I reached for one of his hands to hold, using my fingernails to trace the lines of his inner palm.I continued, following the curves of his arms, up to his neck, brushing his freshly-shaved beard, then going downwards, eppreciating every part of his entity. I stopped near his belt, feeling the outline of his hardness as he was pressed it onto my stomach.

We were both out of breath, but we continued to grind against one another, lost in the pleasure. 

After a while, once we were both too needy to simply hump eachother, he lifted me up off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and burried my face into his neck, trying to feel his shaky breathing. Instead, he cursed me out under his breath.

Schlatt transported me from the living room and into the hallway, stopping in front of his bedroom. 

-"Actually, darling.."

He turned around and walked a few more steps before firmly putting me down on the kitchen counter. He immediatly stripped my pullover off and wandered his hands around, grasping my hipbones while I tried unbuckling his belt. He proceeded to take it off himself before swiftly taking my bra off, not even needing to look at the fasteners. I placed my hands around his torso, only for him to vigorously flick them away. 

He undressed my bottoms and threw my pants across the kitchen, same for my panties, keeping me on the countertop.

He spread my legs open and pressed a thumb against my pussy, gradually gliding it deeper while rubbing, not caring about the cries I'd frequently let out. 

-"You're so wet.."

He continued for a bit, and I used my hands to fondle his cock, over his underwear. I got him harder than he was already, impatient to feel him inside of me.

-"You're a pathetic, thirsty cunt.."

He finally rolled down his boxers and let out his dick, stroking it a few times. Then, he passed his arms under my legs to open and restrain them, seizing my hips with strenght before teasing my entrance with his tip to, ultimately, slip it in. 

He groaned with relief and glided in deeper, deriving pleasure form every inch that penetrated me. 

I was also getting a kick out of it, even though my position itself wasn't the most comfortable.

J started to thrust with a slow, even pace, but quickly went in harder and harder, digging his nails in my thighs to keep a good grip. It had hurt for a minute, but the pain shifted into newborn pleasure. 

I placed my arms around his neck, wanting him to come closer, craving to catch his moans in my ears. His voice sounded like honey, and I would've done anything to satisfy my need to hear him getting off because of me. 

Instead, he muttered a sentence between his teeth.

-"You're my little bitch.."

God, he was so hot.

He took me by surprised and violently grabbed my chin, holding it way too strongly, getting a muffled whimper from me. He forced my mouth opened and slipped two fingers in, instantly making me gag. He reacted with an arrogant chuckle. 

He quickly got tired of my teeth hitting his knuckles and decided to hold onto my throat instead, choking me with every thrust. This was way more painful than the scratches he had made on my thighs, but it's almost as my lack of oxygen had deepened the waves of bliss my lower abdomen was sending through my body.

-"D'you still like me, slut ?"

I answered with a long, strained moan. 

He adjusted his position and began thrusting faster, grunting more and more, as he approached an orgasm. I was also already there, my pussy tightening around his dick, my back arching and my legs shaking uncontrollably. 

Suddenly, I came, but the ecstatic feeling soon vanished, as I was being overstimulated by Schlatt. It might've took him 30 seconds more to come, but that half of a minute had made me agonize. 

Eventually, I felt his warm cum fill me up. 

He and I were both so tired that we lingered in the same position he had put us in. Panting glistening with sweat, he knew better than to move, unless he wanted to clean up a mess. 

Silent, he nonetheless waited until I was ready to get off the counter to move. 

-"I'm.. I'll go clean myself up."

He nodded and let me hop off, not bothering to help me. 

I waddled to the bathroom and closed the door behind me to shower. I stepped over the tub and let the hot water drape over me, finally catching a moment of respite, undeterred by the slight, fresh wounds he had left on my back and hips.

This brief period of time unfortunately did not last long, as my relief got overshadowed by shame. After having tried my best to endure his presence and to get my message across, I still had failed to stand my ground by fucking him once again. I had admitted my feelings for him, and he had simply ignored it, wanting nothing less but a quickie. If I hadn't been so beat, I would've felt anger, but now, I could only be sad; I was back at square one. I was about to extend my sorrow when I heard a knock on the door, followed by the sound of it opening.

-"Huh, I gotta shower too, might as well join you?"

At this point, I had no motive to refuse. 

I gestured him to come in and moved under the showerhead, my hair already soapy.

As he joined me, I realized I had never seen him truly naked. 

He was beautiful.

His tall and lean figure had smooth, pale skin that had little to no blemishes, only a few sparced moles. He had started to work out recently, and after making love, his muscles looked toned. His thighs were firm-looking and his long legs didn't make him look disproportionate. His arms weren't hairy, and his hands were so large, I'd only dreamed of ever holding them. And that face.. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. He always acted so modest, when it came to his beauty, either brushing away everyone's compliment with a non-chalant gaze and a side-smile or agreeing with one's praise only to overplay it, making a joke out of everything. He'd always show off his teeth when smiling, which gave him an cute, yet charismatic look. He also had a sharp jaw that was now hidden by a well-trimmed beard. On either side of his nose were two blazing, brown eyes, which were as sweet as chocolate and as hard as the oak. Finally, his hair. His head was so full of dark, lucious hair that would dry wavy and be curly at the end of the day. Since the first time I had met him, They had grew longer, and even though both looks suited him well, I believed he looked more handsome now. 

He had everything going on for him, and I could've gone off for even longer, but he brought me back to reality with a snarky remark.

-"Dude, you've seen my dick, you can stop staring now."

I sighed and turned around, miffed.

I waited for him to dampen his hair and body before moving back under the water to rinse mine, thinking he was ready to wash himself. 

I thought he had taken a step back too, only to feel his lower body against my ass. 

I let out a quick apology, embarassed, and moved forward again, closing my eyes not to get shampoo in my eyes. 

As usual, he wouldn't say anything;

Or so I thought.

-"Girl, you're already teasing me again ?

-That was not my intention, Schlatt.

-You sure 'bout that ?"

I rubbed my eyes and turned towards him. I looked up, then down, only to find out he was already half hard, once more. I looked at him with a surprised face.

-"What ? You look good."

It took me a brief instant to reply, actually touched by his cheeky compliment, despite me.

-"Give me a sec and I'll leave you alone to take care of.. yourself.

-Nah, nah, you can stay, it'll go alone..

-Will it, though?"

My reply actually startled him.

"Huh.. Probably not, but.."

I interrupted him.

-"If you kiss me, I'll blow you."

Stunned by my own bluntness, I, however, was completly aware of what I had offered him.

-"Ya want me to kiss you? like, make-out with you or..?

-Yeah.

-For a blowjob?

-Yeah.

-Are you sure?

-Who cares ?"

I did. 

I cared, but I needed to look in charge, for once.

I waited for a vocal answer, but he only approached me, still unsure. 

He gently stroke my cheek and brushed his lips on mine, probably waiting for my approval. I slid my tongue on his lips to greet him and he put his in my mouth. Our kiss started off slow, but he really got into it once I started caressing his lower abdomen. As my hands were running on his thighs, he used his to bring me closer to him, tenderly, but firmly, holding my shoulders. 

The moment didn't last as long as it did on the fire escape, but if I hadn't moved on, it would've been awkward. In the meantime, I had began stroking his rection, which was now fully developped. 

I glanced at him before getting on my knees, looking for an approval of some sort, my hands still on his dick.

I started by licking the tip of his cock, gently cupping his balls. I let my spit drool on him and used it as lube, jerking him off where my mouth couldn't reach yet. I opened my mouth and put it around his shaft, still working with my tongue. Soon enough, I bopping my head back and forth, going deeper and deeper within every in and out. 

-"Fuck, you're so good.."

I smiled when I heard him moan. He was being way more vulnerable than when he'd fuck me, and I loved to hear it. I went harder, pressing my lips harder on his cock that was slightly throbbing. 

I had found a good pace, and I wanted to keep it, but Schlatt had other plans. He placed his left hand on my head, making me go at his own rythm. He was also pushing me a bit, which somewhat made me choke. 

He must've liked feeling my throat closing up on him because he let out another whimper, followed by smaller ones.

At this point, he was continuously making noises, and his hips had started to move too; he was getting close. 

I could taste his precum, which honestly tasted better than every other dick I had had in my mouth, which wasn't a lot. 

Unlike before my little deal, I wasn't stuck in a sort of mild torpor anymore. I was actually getting aroused myself, knowing that Jonathan was enjoying my work. 

-"Hey, hey.. I'm gonna, I'm gonna come.."

I guessed he had warned me in case I didn't want to swallow, but at this point, it was my goal. 

I prepared myself and sealed my lips around his dick, allowing him to push my head even further. 

Obviously, his load didn't end up being as big as the first one, and I was glad. I was trying my hardest not to gag, not because I was disgusted, only because my mouth was full already. I swallowed and licked him clean, which he seemed to greatly appreciate. 

He gave me a hand to hold onto while getting up, which was abnormal, but acknowledged.

I didn't know what to say, and so did he. He rubbed the back of his head and tried something.

-"Huh, so you're sure you're done with the shower?

-Don't worry about it."

I got out of the still-running shower and rolled a towel around my body, getting ready to leave.

-"Hey, good night.

-Night."

I left.

I rinsed my mouth in the kitchen's sink and walked to my room, relieved that we were the weekend, meaning I could sleep in. 

I put on a loose shirt and went straight to bed, my head full.

In just one night, we had had our first kiss, I had confessed, and we had had sex twice. He didn't seem to have acknowledged my feelings, which was eating me alive, but deep inside, I was certain that he knew. 

That's probably why he had asked if I was sure about our second kiss in the shower..

Whatever.

This was only the rocky start of a new relationship between us, and even thought I'd probably never get used to being a sex friend, at the end of the day, I was already one step closer to Schlatt, and that was enough for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII  
> this took me forever to write, hopefully you enjoyed this longer chapter !!  
> Thank you for the support guys.  
> :)


End file.
